


Pretty In Pink

by flickawhip



Series: Iiconics Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Shy!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Billie and Peyton love making you blushWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Pretty In Pink

\- Being around Billie and Peyton always made it hard not to blush  
\- You get shy every time they come anywhere near you  
\- Or you have to go and see them  
\- Either way it ends in blushing and you going silent  
\- You can’t help but get shy  
\- Every time  
\- You know both Billie and Peyton find it funny  
\- You don’t mind  
\- You can hardly help it  
\- They’ve taken to teasing you about it  
\- Although they are careful to not be mean  
\- They tease nicely  
\- Sweetly even  
\- They love watching you blush  
\- They find it both funny  
\- Which is obvious every time  
\- They also find it adorable  
\- That’s why they like to tease you  
\- They love how easily you blush  
\- Especially when you are so sweet to them  
\- Careful to be kind  
\- Even when you do manage to find your voice


End file.
